14 Monster's 2 Humans
by MagicalMoonlight9966
Summary: You miss Chara very much. By now she's 17 you won't see her again. But maybe you will! You see Chara on the news one day! With monsters? Oh well who cares as long as Chara's back.


Monsters have been out on the surface for a while now, some nice some violent. You didn't free them. I did. You told me, 'Don't go to that mountain you might fall and never come back!' but I didn't listen. But i came back, with monsters! This is the day I came back.

* * *

At Frisk house

* * *

You were watching the news, crying. Like you did every day. "I miss you Chara!" You cried quietly. You stopped crying and wipe your tears. You were about to turn the TV off, but you saw your sibling! "Chara!?" You yelled and went closer to the TV. "Today Chara (Last name) is here with monster's! What do you have to say?" Tom Jack the news guy asked me.

" **Greetings people of town square,** these monsters mean no harm to you. They are people like us, but just look different! So if you hurt them... **_I'll fuckin kill you._** But you can be wary around the ones wearing red black and yellow, they are very aggressive it took me awhile to friend them but I was able to. Don't hurt them! Now I'm going to go home with these monsters, thank gosh I live in a a mansion. C'mon guys. My sister would love to meet you guys." I told the monster's.

You turned off the TV and smiled "I won't be alone anymore! And Chara will be back!" You said, your past was hard, you both were abandoned at 2 and Chara was abandoned at 5. Chara is 17 now, and you are 10. Thank gosh you know how to cook! "I'll make a cake!" You told yourself. You ran in the kitchen and started to make a cake.

30 minutes later

* * *

You took out the chocolate w/ chocolate chips cake. "Perfect!" You put it in a glass container to cool it down. You went in your room and got a piece of paper and read it. You wrote it when Chara first disappeared.

 ** _Hi Chara! It's me your 7 year old sister! If your still alive the key is under the doormat. I really miss you! C'mon sis if you're here but staying away from me please come back I miss you sis... you aren't dead... right? Right!? Please tell me your NOT DEAD! C'mon sis... please... I miss you. Please come home. please..._**

You couldn't read the rest because there was tears on the page. You wrote something else on it, ' _ **I made you a cake.'**_ You grabbed the note, went downstairs went outside and put the note on the door. You went back inside and ran in your room and flipped on you bed and cry to sleep.

You woke up early in the morning to a loud slam and a yell. A bunch of yelling. You were alarmed so you got up from your bed and checked under the sheets and got your gun and machete. You put the gun in the drawer but kept the machete. You opened the room door machete in front of you, you went halfway downstairs. "Hey!" Someone yelled. You yelled and cut their arm. "FUCK! Frisk!" I yelled. "OH MY GOD SORRY CHARA!" You screamed. "WHY IS THE GREEN HUMAN SCREAMING?" A skeleton (!?) asked. "AHHHHHHHHH!" You screamed. "Frisk shush! It's just Papyrus! I know you don't know them but, I brought home 4 skeletons, 4 goats, 2 flowers, 2 fish, and 2 dinosaurs." I told you. Your mouth was wide open you dropped your machete. "I want to befriend them all!" You said. You went up to the skeleton that was named Papyrus, and hugged him "Hi my name is Frisk! Nice to meet you Papyrus!" You said. Papyrus picked you up. "HELLO FRISK HUMAN! ARE YOU CHARA HUMANS SIBLING?" Papyrus asked. "Yep! Um can you put me down want to meet everyone else?" You asked. "SURE FRISK HUMAN! JUST TELING YOU MY BROTHERS ARE SKELETONS, AND THE ONE THAS WEARING A BLUE JACKET IS SANS, HE TELLS HORRIBLE PUNS! (Really.) AND THE ONE THAT IS WEARING A BLACK JACKET WE CALL HIM RED, (because his name is also Sans for some reason...) HE IS VERY FLIRTY AND TELLS JOKES TOO! LAST BROTHER HIS NAME IS EDGE (He wants us to call him boss for some reason), BUT HE WEARS A BLACK SPIKEY BATTLE SUIT (as he calls it...) A SCARF LIKE MINE BUT IT HAS HOLES IN IT, BLACK PANTS WITH RED BOOTS, A CRACK IN HIS EYE, AND SPIKEY RED GLOVES. BUT HE CAN BE MEAN!" Papyrus told you. Gosh he talks forever! "Thanks Papyrus. Chara! Come down with me." You asked me. "Sure. Are you talking to the skeleton brothers first?" I asked "Yeah! They can't be mean with you there! Right?" You asked. "Umm sure...?" I said unsure.

* * *

Downstairs

Your mouth was wide open when you saw all those monsters there were 14 monsters in the living room area. A fish wearing a black shirt and blue pants yelled out "HEY GUYS! It's Chara!" The fish lady yelled. You were hiding behind a wall. ( _Chara looks like she's prepared for something...) You thought. You blinked and then almost shrieked!_ But you didn't thank gosh. There were 2 short skeletons infroint of Chara! " **Greetings Sans, Red."** Chara greeted (Why is she using her scary voice?) You thought. "sup sweetheart." Red, you assumed said. "hey kid." Sans, you guessed said. "sweetheart are there any other humans here?" Red asked. **"Yep! And she should be out with me."** I growled. You peaked your head around the corner and smiled, "Hello! I'm Frisk! I'm Chara's sibling!" You said while walking next to me. **"GUYS!"** I yelled, gettiing everyones attention. **"T** **his is my little sibling Frisk. They has not seen me for a while, I am their gardian, sister, and protecter. Please don't make them sad, or hurt them, and they don't like when I use this voice so I will use my real one *ahem*** Now that you I told you about them, would any of you want to ask hear questions? Just raise your hand." I said, trying to stop my voice from echoing. The fish lady wearing a blue shirt and black pants raised her hand. I said "Undyne?" "Frisk! What gender are you?!" The fish asked. You blushed. "Ummm... I don't know." You said. "SO YOUR STUPID? YOU DONT KNOW YOUR OWN GENDER? I KNEW YOU HUMANS WERE DUMB." Edge (you can tell) said. You glared. "Well what the fucking hell are you talking about? You have no brain." You said then covered your mouth. "Frisk! Really?! Besides your not aloud to swear!" I yelled. "Sorry! He deserved it anyway..." You said. I sighed "Your gonna have to deal with this yourself. I have to talk with Boss." I said. "Why do you call him that?" " 'Cuz I can." I said walking up to Edge. "Next question?" You asked.

Red raised his hand. You pretend you don't know his name, "What's your name?" You ask "red, now on to my question, what age are you kitten?" Red asked. "I'm um, 10." You answered. "nah you ain't 10 you look nowhere near 10. Just look at how ya look, your obviously a female,." He told you. "Okay I'm female but I don't wanna be." You said "Next question?" You asked. Sans easier his hand. " why don't you want to be female?" He asked. "I don't I seen female humans act, I just think their stupid. I don't ever want to be know as a female. Acting as their so popular and nobodys better than them... WE ARE THE SAME FUDGING PEOPLE! DO THEY UNDERSTAND!?" You yelled. Everyone was staring at you. "Oops. I'm gonna go now, bye!" You said while running upstairs.

Red was laughing "that was the funniest shit I ever heard!" Sans didn't agree. "no it was beautiful." Papyrus had a tear in his eye. "THAT WAS AMAZING!" "That Frisk kid sure doesn't like female humans." Undyne said. "That child has a beautiful word of speech." Toriel said. "Oh by the way...CHARA? WHERE ARE WE GOING TO SLEEP?!" Toriel yelled and asked. "Oh! I'll tell you in a second just let me finish talking to Boss!" I said. "Okay child!" Toriel replies.

You fell asleep but before you did you thought: ( _Living with monsters might be interesting.)_ After that you peacefully fell asleep.


End file.
